


"You Will Never Make it Here" (A Poem)

by Bihotz



Series: Pokemon: Boiseko Battle Etxea [13]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: 21st Century, Academia, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bullying, Courage, Discrimination, Gen, Graduation, Houen-chichou | Hoenn, Inspirational Speeches, Inspired by Real Events, Pokemon Journey, Prose Poem, Speeches, Stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bihotz/pseuds/Bihotz
Summary: Steven Stone gives an inspirational graduation speech about breaking others' expectations and stereotypes about him.The poem is general enough to understand even if you know nothing about Pokemon, so even if Pokemon isn't your favorite fandom, please give it a read. Thanks in advance!





	"You Will Never Make it Here" (A Poem)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Pokemon Battle Etxea series. You don't have to have read the rest of the series to understand the poem; just understand that the Pokemon Battle Etxea series happens years after the events of Pokemon [Omega] Ruby and [Alpha] Sapphire.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. Comments are appreciated!

“You will never make it here.”  
Those were the first words that Steven heard in third grade  
When he entered the enrichment science classroom.  
The teacher, Pam, laughed at Steven as he ignored her and took a seat by the window,  
Where he could see the entrance of an interesting cave.  
You see, said Pam, science is for those who are focused,  
But Steven’s mind, she said, it wanders and weaves, led only by the whim of curiosity.  
“The special needs classroom is down the hall,” explained Pam.  
But Steven didn’t hear her.  
He was thinking of how fun it would be to visit the cave after class.

“You will never make it here.”  
Roxanne’s predecessor, Jerry, said as Steven entered the Rustboro Gym  
With a Beldum, wide-eyed as ever, floating not close behind.  
The Pokemon trainer life, explained Jerry, was not for everyone.  
You see, said Jerry, training Pokemon is for a certain kind of person.  
A type of person from an unknown family who lives suburbs  
And who is neighbors with the local Pokemon professor.  
“I’m sure that your father will have a job for you at Devon,” suggested Jerry.  
But Steven didn’t hear her.  
He was too excited about the possibility of winning his first badge.

“You will never make it here.”  
Steven’s academic advisor, Louise, said when he first entered the doors of the university.  
People like you, claimed Louise, who didn’t come straight from high school  
They don’t usually graduate from this elite university.  
You see, she said, Steven wasted the best years of his life training Pokemon  
And, as Louise put it, playing games for a supposed living.  
She considered it “missing the boat”, and she asked how Steven thought he would fit in  
Since his classmates were at least five years younger than him.  
“College isn’t for everyone. And that’s okay,” said Louise.  
But Steven didn’t hear her.  
He was too busy signing up for his geology classes.

“You will never make it here.”  
Liz, the chair of the anthropology department, shouted at Steven  
As he entered the first faculty orientation meeting.  
An academic career is for those who haven’t wasted their lives, explained Liz,  
Especially on some fads like training and battling Pokemon.  
You see, she added, the faculty is a game for the young and for the elite,  
Not for people like you who prefer to get their hands dirty  
Whether it’s in caving or fighting some legendary beasts.  
“Don’t get comfortable. You’re going to leave in three months anyway,” suggested Liz.  
But Steven didn’t hear her.  
He was already thinking of how he was going to structure his first syllabus.

The university mace, jeweled and splendid, was heavy in Steven’s hand  
When he addressed the black-robed audience from the podium.  
Even the tassels on the students’ flat hats were still  
As they listened to Steven’s every word:  
“Wander from the paths imposed by others,  
Focus on your goals, no matter your past,  
Be proud of what you have done and what you will accomplish,  
And never be afraid of getting your hands dirty with hard work.  
Congratulations on your graduation,  
And welcome to the post-collegiate world.  
You will make it here.  
I believe in you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
